


Morning Routine

by palmedfire



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmedfire/pseuds/palmedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical morning in the Outer Senshi household...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Meiou Setsuna carefully packed rice into the last of the four bento boxes, enjoying the last few minutes of morning quiet. One of the main disadvantages of being the senshi of time was the constant awareness of exactly how fleeting each moment was. For instance there were just five seconds of peaceful silence left.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

The muffled sounds of three alarm clocks going off upstairs filtered down immediately followed by a crash of one of those clocks being knocked to the floor. Every morning it was the same routine. Two sets of running feet echoed down the upstairs hallway, followed by a slamming door and muffled sounds of annoyance as water was turned on. Setsuna sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, sipping at her morning mug of tea. She looked up as a five foot eight queen sized comforter shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Haruka" Setsuna said mildly.

"'s cold" the blanket muttered as it shuffled further into the kitchen and over to the coffee maker.

"There's tea on the stove"

"Need coffee"

Setsuna shook her head and sipped her tea as she watched the blanket-wrapped Haruka fixed her morning coffee. When they had all moved in together, Setsuna had attempted to fix coffee so it would be ready when the rest of the household woke up. That had lasted two days before both Haruka had strictly prohibited her from touching the coffee maker ever again. Ageless senshi of time and she still couldn't make a decent pot of coffee.

Hotaru was grumbling under her breath as she made her way into the kitchen and over to the pantry. She was still muttering as she poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table.

"No milk?" Haruka asked as she pushed the comforter back off her head as she sat down at the table.

"I don't like milk" Hotaru said a bit sullenly. "Makes the cereal soggy"

Breakfast conversation continued in a similar halting manner for the next few minutes until the coffee was finished brewing. With her hands wrapped around her first cup, Haruka perked up a bit, and with her help Setsuna was able to draw Hotaru out into a bit more conversation.

"Good morning everyone" Michiru said brightly as she came into the kitchen still toweling off her hair. Hotaru looked up from her cereal and immediately shoved her chair back and dashed up the stairs.

"Maa…" Michiru said with a smile "The shower isn't going away" She poured herself a cup of tea and put bread in the toaster.

"You should let her get the bathroom first sometimes you know" Haruka said with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps"

Setsuna sipped the last of her tea to cover her laugh. It was a regular discussion and like all aspects of the morning routine it never changed. There was something comforting about the regularity of it all, especially with everything going on in the rest of their lives.

Even as things get more hectic once breakfast was over; with everyone trying to finish the last preparations before heading off to school and work there was an air of normality that lent a smile to Setsuna's face. Yes, they were all soldiers. They would never be able to totally escape that aspect of their lives. But in these few minutes of morning routine, even she could pretend they were nothing more than another crazy family trying to start their day.


End file.
